


My Christmas Miracle is the Colour of Your Eyes

by sapphistication



Series: 'Tis the Season to be Fluffy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, Everyone loves Christmas, Fluff, Freeform?, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, POV Alternating, Singer Poe Dameron, everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate, except poe and his jewish friends, grumpy poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: In a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate, what if that meeting just won't seem to happen? Between a few near misses in the hustle and bustle, and being on polar opposites of the Christmas Enthusiasm Spectrum, Finn and Poe are in store for a Christmas Miracle. And even with that, they took a chance.-----Week 1 of KrampusFluff: hot cocoa and/or lights
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 'Tis the Season to be Fluffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	My Christmas Miracle is the Colour of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my dear friend [frikipilot25](https://frikipilot25.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I hope you like this! 
> 
> Also, many thanks to [TheCarrot](/users/TheCarrot/) and [mssrj_335](/users/mssrj_335/) who are oganising this event, and who keep enduring my endless rambles on tumblr. Love you!

**22 DECEMBER**

_“What do you mean, you‘re not coming for Christmas?”_ Rey pouted on the other end of the line. _“Jessie’s already sad because her best friend said he can’t make it. And now you?”_

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Finn said, carefully making his way through the masses of people doing their late Christmas shopping. “I know it’s practically last minute. Slip asked me to come over and you know I can’t say no to him.”

“ _So you’re saying no to me?”_ Rey retorted, actually sounding a bit hurt.

“Rey, you know that’s not—”

“ _No, I know. Just. I haven’t seen you in so long. Would have been nice spending Christmas with you again_.”

Finn sighed, finally having made his way through the masses, greeted now by the bright lights and the sweet smell of the mall. “I know, Rey, and I would. I’ll come over for New Year’s, okay?”

“ _You promise_?”

“I promise,” he smiled. “Love you.”

“ _Love you, too, Peanut_ ,” Rey answered him and then hung up the phone.

Finn gave a soft sigh and put it in the inside pocket of his coat, always a bit wary in the masses. Then, finally, he took a look around himself, breathed in the sugary sweet and spicy smell surrounding him, and basked a bit in the pre-Christmas flurry. Around him, parents were chasing after their laughing children, some people were hasting while others took their time strolling and window shopping. He loved Christmas, it was always his favourite time of the year. Everything about it was magical to him, and he found himself wishing he could see it all in colour. The lights, the people, the bells and the costumes and the glittery baubles hanging from the trees.

But it didn’t make him sad that he had to see it all in black and white. It made him hopeful, made him believe in love, a love that could make Christmas even better. Finn had seen his fair share of Christmas miracles over the years. Maybe this year he was in for one? Smiling at that thought, he closed his eyes and let the Christmas atmosphere take him in completely.

On the corner of a street in front of a little café, the singer with his guitar was singing to a considerable crowd. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck and he was wearing a matching hat with a huge bobble that Finn found both hideous and absolutely adorable. He was always there with his guitar, or at least every time Finn had time to come here. Some days, Finn had stopped to listen after a particularly stressful day, and had always feeling better afterward.

He was just on his way over, a little smile playing on his lips at hearing him play _The First Noël_ , one of Finn’s favourite songs, when his phone rang in his pocket. A glance to the caller ID told him Rose was calling. Likely to call him out on bailing.

“ _So, Mister Finn, Rey tells me you’re not coming!”_

He was right. With a sigh and a warm greeting, he turned his back to the little café and the singer, and instead explained everything to a very annoyed Rose.

* * *

_“Noël_ , _Noël_. _Noël_ , _Noël_. _Born is the King of Israel.”_

Poe finished the song to cheering applause, and couldn’t suppress a smile in the face of that. Performing neglected Christmas carols really did pay off, no matter how much he despised the season. What was better than the applause, though, were the little children tugging on their parent’s hand, asking for coins they could throw into Poe’s guitar case after approaching him with a shy smile.

“Thank you,” he told a little boy who immediately turned to run back to his mother, who gave him an appreciative nod.

Okay, maybe some things about Christmas season weren’t too bad.

He just hated how much it reminded him not only of his regular loneliness, but also of his blindness for colour, and how those two inevitably went hand in hand. The blinding lights, all a different shade of grey if you looked closely. The decoration and sweets and writings, all a bleak and boring to him.

“Poe, _bubeleh_ , your hands must be freezing,” a voice came behind him, ripping him from his thoughts.

He turned around and smiled at Esther, the owner of the little café. “I’m fine,” he reassured her.

“Nonsense! You haven’t come inside for half an hour, we kept time! Here, drink the tea,” she handed him a steaming hot mug, one of their biggest, and Poe could smell the strong chai spice.

He immediately wrapped both his fingers around the mug and took a deep breath of the warm air. It reminded him of how cold he was, how numb his fingers were, and how grateful he was that Esther was always looking out for him.

“How much do I owe you?” he asked, but she waved him of.

“Nothing, boy, you’re _mishpocheh_ , you’re family. And your singing brings us double the customers, reminding people to take it slow and also to take a waffle. So, really, I should be paying you!” she laughed.

“If you’re sure,” Poe replied and took a drink from the rapidly cooling tea. It warmed him from the inside, much like old lady Esther herself did, and he forgot about his worries for a while.

A few minutes later, he gently placed the empty mug on the ground and continued singing and strumming along on his guitar. He wouldn’t be here much longer, he’d already made a good bit of money today and there was no need to put extra strain on his guitar or his fingers.

Through the crowd that was forming around him again, Poe could see a familiar young man. He was focused on one of Esther’s to-go cups, his hands wrapped around it much like Poe’s had been a minute before, and then he closed his eyes and listened to the music with a small smile. Another person who unashamedly enjoyed Christmas and everything that came with it, apparently.

Poe knew him. Or, he didn’t know him, he just noticed him sometimes. He never sticked around long, just for one song or two, but Poe had noticed that he sometimes gave him a few dollars before he left. Always in the middle of a song, never when Poe could thank him for it with more than a smile that wasn’t met, but Poe sure noticed him.

There was something about him, maybe it was the soft smile and the way his eyes were closed, maybe it was that even in black and white the man was beautiful to him. Whatever it was, his face was only one among many he saw on a daily basis, but his was definitely one that stuck with him.

Poe looked away from the man to smile at a couple wishing him a merry Christmas and leaving some dollar notes in his sturdy guitar case. When he looked back, the man was gone, disappeared through the crowd like usual. It didn’t bother Poe, though. He was used to it. Maybe it was part of his charm.

* * *

**23 DECEMBER**

“Dude,” Finn said, freezing in the snowy breeze, cursing himself for not bringing his gloves, because talking on the phone in winter was never a good idea. “Christmas is in two days.”

“I know,” Slip whined over the phone. “And I want you to come, babe, I promise. But my parents don’t like that. They’re traditional, they say if I don’t bring a soulmate home for Christmas, I might as well bring nobody home for Christmas. And…” he faltered.

“And I’m not your soulmate,” Finn finished for him, a small sigh escaping him.

Silence on the phone, but Finn could see Slip shrug helplessly in his mind’s eye. “I’m sorry, man.”

And Finn believed him, he did. “I know. Me, too, for what it’s worth.”

“Hey, you can go to Rey’s though, right? Sure she’ll say yes! And then you have a good time with her and then maybe you’ll get your Christmas miracle after all, huh? Fingers crossed on my side.”

Finn chuckled at that and kind of wanted to jump through the phone and hug him. Slip wasn’t his soulmate, and Finn was sure he didn’t even love him like that anyway, they were just dating, sharing warmth and jokes and companionship. Nothing lasting but something you could rely on for a while. It was good to be loved, it didn’t always matter who was doing the loving. Slip just knew him. Respected him. Loved him just enough to keep it that way for a while.

“Same for you, man,” he told him. “You gotta meet that special person, and you’re gonna! I take it your mother’s invited a whole party to introduce you to people she deems worthy enough to be yours forever?” A pained grin on his face, Finn had heard enough stories of Slip’s mother, who had always refused to meet him or anyone else in Slip’s dating life. _No colour, no chance_ , was her motto. 

Slip sighed over the phone and Finn almost laughed at the drama. “Bruh, like you wouldn’t believe it. I’m never gonna get out of this alive.” And so Slip went on and on, telling Finn about the truly horrible holidays his family had in store for him, and Finn was actually almost glad he couldn’t come. It was sad, to always have that elephant in the room – a big, grey elephant – but the idea of Slip finally meeting his person made Finn happy. And he wished that for him.

With Slip’s luck, though, he would meet the one while running away from his family, to the nearest gas station where he would buy a bottle of cheap vodka and flirt with the cashier. Slip would love that, but his family might just disown him then.

A happy little smile on his face as he listened to Slip’s prediction for the 27th, Finn entered the little café, ready for a chai to go before he continued his Christmas shopping – because now he needed presents for Rey, Jess and Rose after all.

He took his tea for here because he spotted a free armchair all the way in the back by the window, and he did not want to miss up on an opportunity of watching the hustle and bustle outside while he was warm and cosy. So Finn paid, left the change in the tip jar, much to the delight of the owner – a wonderful old lady – and took his chai to the free chair, listening to Slip yammer on all the way.

There was no Christmas music playing here in the café, and the singer wasn’t out front today, but Finn had brought his headphones. So once he had hung up, he pulled out his earphones and plugged them in, his playlist on shuffle playing the _Fairytale of New York_ , which always brought a silly smile to his face despite the questionable lyrics.

It was good he could listen to music, too, because someone behind him kept complaining about the whole season, and Finn was not in the mood for that. So he turned up the volume and contemplated what he should get Rey and her soulmates. Think of the Devils, his phone soon vibrated with a text from Rey:

**::Yooo three days of Christmas fuckery and you have to be here at least for one of them. And by that I mean tomorrow. Be here tomorrow. Pretty please. And by that I mean you. Pretty, please!**

Finn grinned down at the message and replied:

**You’re actually so sweet because Slip just told me I couldn’t come to his because his parents suck and so it looks like I’ll have to spend my Christmas with you lot :/**

**::Lmao someone’s excited**

**Very bc now I gotta get you presents :p**

**::YES ALL THE PRESENTS OMG I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Aww me too! See you tomorrow then?**

**::Schnappsolutely!**

He loved Christmas. He loved, loved, _loved_ it! Because now he also got to see his favourite people! Finn didn’t know if he would survive three days of it, all of them together and then some, all the food and the booze and the movies they were going to watch and – yeah, okay, it was going to be the best Christmas yet!

Not even the person sitting behind him and their complaining about everything to do with Christmas could ruin this happy feeling for him.

* * *

“I just hate it, Jess! I hate everything about this stupid season. Have you seen the people? Crazy! Running from one shop to the next, buying more and more presents that will all be returned anyway,” Poe complained over his sickly sweet double hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cinnamon.

“ _Poe_ ,” she sighed on a laugh, and Poe could hear Rose in the background. They were baking and Jess had her phone on speaker so, quote, ‘everyone had to listen to Grinch Dameron’.

“No, let me be a Grinch,” he whined and took a sip, let the sugary hot liquid warm him. “I hate it. _And_ I can’t see my family this year.”

“ _What_?” Rey came over the phone. “ _Why? What happened_?”

Poe sighed and leaned back in his comfy chair. “They’ve all got the flu. Told me to stay the fuck away.”

“ _So now what?_ ” Jess asked.

“ _So now he has to come to our party! Tomorrow_!” Rose chimed in, excited.

“Tomorrow?” Poe frowned. “But that’s only the 24th?”

“ _Kaydel’s coming,” she explained and from the sound of it, grabbed the phone to make sure he heard her. “And so the four of us agreed we’re gonna have three days of Christmas fuckery! Whoever wants to come whenever is heartily invited!”_

“Oh geez,” Poe laughed. “Three days of Christmas? Whoever is gonna survive that?” The women on the other end just laughed along, but Poe had a feeling he wasn’t going to get out of this.

“So, you’re coming?” Rey asked, more timid than the other two.

“When?” Poe challenged her.

“All three days! I know for a fact you don’t have any other plans. You can even crash here if you want, house is big enough for everyone!”

“Everyone?” Poe asked. “Oh man, I’m never gonna forget this Christmas, huh?”

“Not if you don’t drink enough,” they said in unison and Poe found himself laughing along. Maybe, _maybe_ this wouldn’t be too bad. Between alcohol, amazing food, terrible songs and kitschy movies, maybe he could have a good time.

“Oh, and don’t forget to bring us all the gifts!” Jess reminded him and hung up before Poe could say something.

Every ounce of careful hope bled out of his body instantly the moment he was reminded that he now had to go last minute shopping. He hated last-minute shoppers! And now he was turning into one himself simply because he had hoped to be getting out of the whole Christmas ordeal this year.

No such luck. Poe was not known for being the lucky kind.

So he drowned his sorrows in the rest of his hot chocolate, and then went on his way. He avoided the mall because it was absolutely cramped and packed with people hurrying from one shop to the next. Instead, he took a turn to the right and walked through a few alleys, pretty and cosy even in their shades of grey, and way better than the oppressive white light from the mall.

At the end of it, there was a tiny Christmas market Poe loved. They sold baked goods, hot beverages, and hand-crafted stuff. Decorations were a bit of a difficulty because he didn’t know what colour they were and how they would look like in their house, but he couldn’t go wrong with a little figurine of a drunk snowman. It was silly and hideous, and Jess would love it! Add to that the Christmas-spiced rum he got her, she would love him for another year.

Another booth was selling handmade jewellery and he found a necklace that looked a lot like the one Rose had lost a few years back. It hung from a tiny branch that was used to display the jewellery. A crescent moon with little ornaments in them, filigree handwork, and it was expensive but absolutely perfect. Seeing it and imagining Rose’s reaction, Poe actually felt his eyes get puffy.

The saleswoman, huddled in a warm blanket as she was working on a new bracelet, smiled at him over her thick scarf, through an enormous pair of glasses. “I actually have a matching set of earrings and a bracelet. I can show you, if you like?”

Feeling caught, Poe let go of the necklace focused on the woman. “Um, sure. Yeah.” He wanted to see them, but this was handmade and rightfully expensive, and… “I don’t know if I brought enough money, though,” he added with a sheepish look.

“That look on your face, I’m sure we can figure something out,” she told him, a kind smile on her lips.

Poe sighed, caught between grateful and embarrassed, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth but also not sure he deserved a gift horse in the first place.

When she pulled them from the little box hidden from view, he couldn’t help but gasp. It was perfect. The necklace would be so perfect for Rose, and the bracelet and earrings were something for Jess and Rey, too. And he had just the idea for Kaydel!

The woman smiled at him again. “Who’s it for?”

“My friend. She used to have one just like that, got it from her sister. But then her sister died and she lost it. I’m just. I don’t know, I think she would like that. And she has two soulmates, and they could have the bracelet and earrings. And I’d make a drawing of the moon, and give that to the fourth soulmate, platonic one, and promise to pay them a tattoo with that. They’re not big on the whole jewellery stuff, but they love tats, and I just think—” he realised he was rambling and laughed at himself. “Sorry. You didn’t need to know that.”

But she just kept smiling at him and nodded to herself. “How about one hundred for everything?”

Poe gaped at her. “One hundred? I’m sure that’s extremely below its value. I can’t—”

“One hundred dollars, three happy woman, and a promise that you’ll come back again next year?”

He was still reluctant, wanted to pay her more, could and should pay her more. But she was already packing them in little gift boxes separately and would not take no for an answer. So Poe pulled out two fifty dollar notes and an additional ten, and paid her with a grateful smile.

“Thank you, ma’am. Really.”

“Where I come from,” she told him in her thick accent Poe couldn’t quite place. “Where I come from, Christmas still means something. Something more than money. With these, you can remind yourself of that, too.”

Poe grabbed the boxes tenderly, afraid he would break something, and nodded to her. “Merry Christmas to you, then.”

“And give my love to the ladies. I will see you next year?”

“You will,” Poe promised. Maybe this Christmas really would be something else.

* * *

Stopping for a cup of hot spiced wine, Poe didn’t notice the young man standing by the jewellery booth now. If he had, maybe he would have recognised his face and gone over to him. Maybe his world would have lit up in every colour and he would have gotten his Christmas Miracle.

And if Finn hadn’t found a ring hanging on a silver chain that enchanted him in a way he couldn’t explain, if he had just lifted his eyes and turned to the side, he would have spotted his musician. Maybe he would have gone over to him. Maybe his world would have lit up in every colour and he would have gotten his Christmas Miracle.

As it was, though, neither of them looked. And both of them had to wait until Christmas Eve.

* * *

**24 DECEMBER**

Poe didn’t play in front of Esther’s today. He would pop by later, of course, because it would be the last time for him this year, and he wanted to thank her again for everything she’d done to help him this year. Jess and her ladies didn’t expect him until five, so he still had a few hours worth of gift wrapping, pep talking himself, and video calling his family.

Finally, at three in the afternoon, he left his flat, which was comfortably void of any kind of Christmas decoration. He’d be at the café in twenty minutes, had an hour to chat and enjoy a hot chocolate, before he’d have to head over to Jess and Rey and Rose.

“Poe, my favourite customer!” came the roaring voice of Esther’s husband from behind the counter the moment he entered the warmth of the café.

“Eli! You say that like you allow me to pay for my drinks!” Poe laughed, and Eli came around the counter to embrace him tightly.

“Hush, you make us more money than the thousands of hot chocolates you drink could make. We should be paying _you_!”

“That’s what your wife keeps saying,” Poe grinned and took off his scarf and jacket.

Eli nodded and set to preparing his regular drink. “And what the wife says is truth! One day you’ll see the world and agree, boy. Go on, she’s in the back waiting for you, I’ll bring you the thing you call a drink.”

“Thanks, Eli,” Poe smiled and made his way to the back of the café. It was relatively empty this afternoon, the atmosphere wonderful, no dreadful Christmas songs playing and instead a few menorahs still sitting in the windows. Poe was reminded why he loved this place and its people.

As promised, Esther was in a cosy little nook by a window and enjoyed some cake, greeting him with a warm smile the moment she saw him.

* * *

“Do you need anything else? I promise I can get it, it’s no problem, Rey,” Finn told her over the phone.

“ _No, Finn, we’ve got everything, really. Just bring your pretty face and we’re all set.”_

He laughed at that and spotted the little café at the corner opposite the mall. Something hot to drink really sounded like heaven, it was colder than he’d anticipated. Surely a short minute of warming up in the café wouldn’t hurt anyone.

So he said goodbye to Rey, told her he’d be there in half an hour, and entered the café. Basking a bit in the warmth and the smell of freshly baked goods, he took a second to think about what he wanted. Caffeine was a strong choice because tonight would be a long night. And the next few days wouldn’t exactly be relaxed. But sugar sounded good, too.

The kind-faced man behind the counter was talking to someone, though, making idle chitchat, which gave Finn more time to consider and warm up.

* * *

Poe needed sugar. All the sugar. This would be his third hot chocolate today, and it might just let him survive he incoming Christmas terrors that were his friends. He was a grinch, he was grumpy just thinking about lovey-dovey couples tonight, love and lights being a theme in every song, every movie, every single thing he’d be surrounded with today. And he was not up for that without being on the verge of a severe sugar shock. So. Third double hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cinnamon on top.

Someone had come in and was waiting behind him, but he didn’t feel particularly inclined to stop Eli in his re-tellings of Hanukkah. He merely stepped to the side to wait for his drink while Eli took care of the next customer, working in a short break into his story.

* * *

It was delightful, hearing the man’s stories from Hanukkah, though Finn didn’t mean to listen too much, since it clearly wasn’t meant for his eyes but for the other man’s who was waiting by the counter now. Finn thought he recognised him, but he wasn’t sure. Couldn’t pinpoint the curls or the way he held himself.

The man, Eli, prepared Finn’s vanilla macchiato after presenting the man with his own drink, but he didn’t stop talking so the man couldn’t leave yet. He didn’t seem to mind, though. Neither did Finn, listening to a story about playing the dreidel and his brother trying to sabotage, or stories about fingers being covered in chocolate because the gelt always melted way too fast.

Delightful. Finn smiled along and was almost surprised when he was presented with his steaming hot beverage in a top-less to-go cup.

“Thanks,” he said. “Have a nice day.”

“You, too,” Eli smiled.

Finn took his cup and left the café.

He’d only taken a few steps when his phone vibrated in his pocket with an incoming message. He stopped walking to take out his phone, when suddenly someone bumped into him, making him drop the vanilla macchiato in the process.

“Oh, shit, fuck, sorry!” came the voice behind him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t look where I was going!” Finn turned around. “Are you okay? Oh shit, you spilled your drink, I’m—" He met his eyes. And _oh_.

* * *

Poe hadn’t watched his steps, had texted Jess that he was on his way now, and then he had run into someone.

Now, he was crouching down with a massive headache he had to close his eyes against. When he opened them again, the man he had run into had crouching before him, regarding him with worried eyes, his hands hovering by his side to catch him if needed.

But there was something different. Something massive. Something beautiful. He could _see colours_!

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Okay, so I know I just bumped into you and I’m so sorry you dropped your drink, but please, please tell me you can see differently now, too.”

He didn’t know what he was saying. Only rambling. Still processing. Life in colours. Pretty, bright lights surrounding them, shiny baubles and decorations everywhere. But most importantly, the man before him, still worried, but with a smile on his lips. His beautiful, beautiful dark lips.

The man nodded. And smiled. That’s when it hit Poe. He knew him! That was the man who sometimes stopped to listen to him singing and who always disappeared shortly after.

“Oh shit, it’s you!”

“Me?” the man grinned in confusion, getting up again and offering Poe a hand he was too dumbstruck to take at first.

“Yeah, you, uh. You sometimes come to listen.”

Then the man’s eyes got wide with recognition. “Oh my God, I _knew_ I know you! I couldn’t place it without the hideous orange hat, but,” Poe laughed and swatted at him, elated, excited, euphoric. “Hi,” he finished.

“Hi!” Poe said back, probably a bit too loud, too giddy, but he would not hide it.

“I’m Finn,” he grinned.

Poe grinned back. “Poe. You’re so beautiful!”

“Have you seen yourself?” Finn asked and stepped closer, apparently just as giddy as Poe about the whole situation.

Poe shook his head and almost let out a bubbly laugh. “Not in colour, no!”

“Fair,” Finn laughed. Looked at him. Smiled. Grinned. Laughed again. Stars, he was beautiful!

Then Poe remembered that he had made Finn drop his brand-new drink. “Here,” he offered him the hot chocolate he hadn’t taken a sip from yet. “Take this. I’m so sorry I made you drop your drink.”

Finn took it but kept his eyes firmly on Poe’s with that unbelieving gaze. And that little smile. There were tears in his eyes, and Poe was sure he wasn’t better off himself, but he didn’t care. Their breath created little clouds between them, but Poe was sure he was shaking more from the adrenaline than the cold.

“I can’t believe how pretty you are,” Finn said. “And I can’t believe that this is my Christmas Miracle!” He wiped the corners of his eyes and Poe’s heart melted right there on the spot, seeped into the ground right next to Finn’s drink.

“Come here, I need to hug you,” Poe said and opened his arms. Finn didn’t hesitate, wrapped himself around Poe in a tight embrace and Poe couldn’t help but notice how perfectly they fit against each other. Like two matching pieces of a puzzle. Finn was positively melting against him, and Poe would not object to staying here with him forever. It just felt right. And he couldn’t wait to discover more things that just felt right.

But then Finn pulled back with a pained expression, kept holding onto Poe, though. “Oh man, I need to make a call to my friend and tell her that I’ll be late.”

Poe looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, remembering suddenly that his friends were expecting him. “Shit, me too. But I don’t wanna keep you. My friends have this weird party planned, three days of Christmas basically, but I mean-“

“Wait,” Finn stopped him with a raised hand and an incredulous laugh. “My friends had the same idea!”

“No way,” Poe laughed and took Finn’s hand. “Your friends don’t happen to be three soulmates, huh?”

Finn squinted at him. “Yes, they are. And they love Christmas even more than I do.”

“Oh shit! Wait,” Poe connected the dots in his head and… it was possible. Unlikely, maybe, but the girls knew a shit ton of people, so maybe? “Your friends don’t happen to be Rey, Jess and Rose, do they?”

Now Finn only stared at him, incredulous grin on his lips, and he nodded.

“No way,” Poe laughed and pulled him in for another hug. “I get to keep you?”

“Aww,” Finn cooed and squeezed him tight. “Thank the Gods you’re cute!”

“Or what?”

“Nothing,” he laughed. “I just like it when people are cute.”

At that, Poe could feel himself blushing as he buried himself against Finn some more.

“I think you might have a point there, with your Christmas Miracle stuff,” he murmured, wasn’t even sure it was loud enough for Finn to hear, but some things were allowed to be said for yourself first.

They ended up sharing the hot chocolate along their way, trading stories and little bits of random information about themselves with it. It felt natural, like they’d known each other for a long time, old friends coming together again after being apart for a while.

“Hey, Finn?” Poe asked about half-way there. They had chosen to walk because that meant they’d get more time to themselves, more time to talk.

“Hmm?”

“Can I take your hand?”

Finn smiled at him and took his hand. Poe laced their gloved fingers and stopped walking, pulling Finn to him and into another warm, gentle hug.

* * *

Rey, Jess and Rose went absolutely crazy over the news. So did everyone else. Iolo, Snap, Karé. Even Kaydel, though they were more subdued than the others, just gave Poe an excited hug because they knew it was important to him.

All night long, Finn and Poe couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, much less their hands. Not that anyone minded. In fact, they encouraged it, always making Finn and Poe do everything together, so the pair could get to know each other.

Finn told Poe that he was kind of dating someone, but that when he called Slip and told him the news, Slip was incredibly happy for him, and told him that in an unexpected turn of events, he had met someone, too. They were both happy for each other and promised they would stay friends. In the face of Finn’s honesty, Poe didn’t doubt him one bit. A strange sort of intuition was kicking in, and he kind of loved that new sensation.

In the kitchen, Poe made Finn some n hot chocolate, much less sweet than his had been, more on the gingerbread spice side. Finn instantly fell in love with Poe’s chocolate-making skills, and he told him so.

Surrounded by warm lights, the smell of sweet spices and the noise of friends cheering in the other room, they shared their first kiss over the cup of hot chocolate. The first of many. Neither of them wanted to pull away, and the kiss ended in laughter. So did the next. And the next.

Between that and his friends' reactions to Poe’s gift, the happy tears everyone shared and the songs they sung, Poe was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Christmas wasn’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one's better in my head than it turned out to be, but I immensely enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading it, too. Let me know if you did <3


End file.
